Family portrait
by Furuzee
Summary: A family portrait...that's all Zero Kiryuu ever wanted. Married the Pureblood, having a happy family for five years. having been through so much pain in the past, yet now, he had to face with his husband's betrayal and a cruel fate. What about their unborn child? How will Kaname fix the situation as he realized his mistake? Warning: character death (beginning), m-preg


**CHAPTER 1**

The atmosphere was heavy in the grand living room of the estate. There were two men sitting on the red sofa, facing each other. One of them had brown hair, the other had silver

- " Here you go." - the sikver-haired man said as he hand a piece of paper to the man siiting across him, with a hentle smile  
The other man picked up the paper, looked at it, a little bit shock but also a little happy

* * *

Kaname Kuran picked up the paper which his wife justhanded to him. Ex-wife to be exact  
He looked at it, a little bit shock, a little happy  
He just could not believe that Zero could sign the divorce immediately, even with such gentle smile. Maybe it was really the time they slip up and he could finally be with his sweetheart Yuuki now  
Kaname kuran and Zero Kiryuu had been married for fice years now. At first, everything seemed to be perfect. He finally had the man he had always wanted in his arms and a happy life. He even built this estate just for that purpose  
But then, he felt...something was missing. His family life just became...boring  
That was when his sister-also his supposed-to-be fiancé decided to step in the picture  
With her energetic and innocent character, somehow Kaname felt alive again  
And he cheated on Zero with his sister  
This had been going on for almost a year  
Even so, Zero had found out when he and Yuuki were on his bed, making love  
Surprisingly, Zero did not react too...agressively at all. He just stayed quiet and stepped outside the room  
And the next day, he handed Zero the divorce paper  
Which was today, and Zero had signed it with ease. Heck, he even smiled. The very gentle smile which Kaname felt in love with  
Perhaps, he was not the only one who had an affair after all and this made him feel less guilty. However, there was still a pang of pain in his heart. Affer all, they had been married for quite a time and he did truly love Zero  
- "So...this is it huh?" - Kaname decided to break the silence  
- "Uh huh" - Zero answered, still kept the smile on his lips  
Great, another silence  
Suddenly, Zero looked up to Kaname and opened his mouth:  
- " Kaname, will you...will you be happy?"  
Kaname was shock with the question  
- " Ye...Yeah...I guess" - he managed to answer  
Another smile formed on Zero's lips  
- " Great, I'm relieved"  
Oh no, Kaname did not like the way this situation was heading to  
It might make him regret his choice  
- " Yuuki is a good girl, i'm sure she can take care of you..." - Zero was cut off when Kaname stopd up abruptly  
- " I think... I think it's time for me to go..."  
Zero's eyes widened. Sadness hit him but he tried not to show it out  
- " Ah yes, of course. Yuuki would not like to wait too long" - Zero stood up as well, walking Kaname to the entrance  
Along the way, no one said anything and Zero, he still kept his beautiful smile  
Finally, they reached the gates  
- "... Good-bye Zero, I... I hope we can still be friends" - Kaname said, stuttering a bit  
- " Of course, Kaname" - Zero smiled brigntly - " It'd be my pleasure"  
Kaname headed to his car, but he was stopped by an embrace from behind  
- " Zero...?"  
- " Please,..." - Zero breathed out - " let me embrace you...for the last time"  
Kaname stood still  
After a minute, Zero finally let go. He looked ar Kaname, smiling brightly  
Kaname got in his car and the driver started to drive away. For some reasons, he looked back at the estate where he had been living happily for five years and also at...Zero  
He saw Zero looked down, his hand was touching his stomach. His smile still there, but tears were also falling from his eyes  
Then, Kaname turned away, a strange fear formed in his heart but then he shrugged it off. He was going to meet Yuuki now and he did not want to let her see him like this

* * *

Zero watched as Kaname's car disappeared out of his sight. An emotion of relief and sadness hit him

He touched his stomach, smiling bitterly. He could not bring himself to tell Kaname about this  
He was pregant for three months now. The child was Kaname's  
When he found out, he was showered with happiness. Finally, a family of his own. He would not have to be jealous everytime he saw parents going out with their children in the park anymore  
Unfortunately, the Hunter Association had found out and they would never let a beast - as they called - like that to be born  
But no, Zero would never dispose of this child. This child was his everything  
Or at least, it was what left of Kaname's love for him  
He knew. He knew everything about Kaname's affair with Yuuki but never in his wildest dream, he would catch them red-handed like that  
He found himself amazing when he could stay so calm and even closed the door for them  
Because he felt relieved. Relieved that even when he were to be caught and killed by the Hunters, Kaname would not be so sad and there would be someone to take care of Kaname in his place. That was also why, he could sign the divorce paper so easily  
Or else, he would break down and cry his heart out because he loved Kaname, so much. Even after his husband's betrayal  
- " Hope we can survive after today, my child" - Zero whispered lovingly to his stomach as retuned to the mansion

Zero did not go inside. Instead, he went to the garden behind it.  
The garden full of white lilies and red rosed. His sanctuary  
Zero smiled and sat down, humming a soft lullaby as he picked some white lilies. These flowers would look great with the vase Kaname bought for him on their third annivesary  
- " You can come out now, Yagari-sensei" - Zero stopped humming and said out loud - " Oh, and your friends, too"  
A click of gun was heard behind  
- " The weather is nice today, isn't it?" - Zero asked, still smiling  
- " Yeah, a good day for you to die, traitor!" - one of the hunters shouted  
Zero kept quiet as he still picking lilies  
- "... Aren't you gonna fight back?" - finally, Yagari opened his mouth  
Zero sighed. He put down the flowers and turned around. His teacher's gun was pointing right at him  
- " What's the point? I'm gonna lose anyway"  
- " You weren't like this before, Zero" - Yagari frowned  
- " I've weakened indeed..."  
- " You know, kid..." - Yagari slowly spoke - " this could be stop if you...destroy what is inside you now..."  
- " You know that I can't and I won't, Yagari!" - Zero cut his teacher off  
- " Then...i'm sorry.." - Yagari said in agony aa he was about to pull the trigger  
- "Wait!" - Zero's voice stopped him  
The hunters behind Yagari started to lose patience as they kept shouting, telling Yagari to finish Zero off  
- " What?" - Yagari felt hope. He was hopping that Zero woukd change his mind but to his disappoitment, Zero just asked him one question, which made him felt hurt everytimr he thought about it  
- " Tell me, master..." - Zero's voice trembled, tears falling from his eys - " Will I... Will I ever have a complete family?"  
The hunters stopped shouting. Yagari's eyes widened  
They all knew how much pain Zero had gone though and when he finally had someone to love, to spend his whole life with, the bastard decided to leave him  
Yagari still remembered. When he first met Zero, he had asked Zero what did he want  
And Zero, he said his only wish was to have a family portrait of his own with every members in it  
The moment Zero decided to marry the Pureblood, he had become the enemy of all hunters  
Yet, to ask his enemies this question...it could not be described how desperate he was  
A drop of tears fell from Yagari's eyes  
He could not answer Zero  
- " Ah... I see..." - Zero smiled  
- " I'm sorry... Zero..." - Yagari pulled the trigger  
'_Bang'_  
And there was blood, everywhere

* * *

Kaname flinched. He just heard a gunshot  
Something happened at the estate  
Suddenly, his neck was hurt like hell. The bond between him and Zero was reacting violently  
Something had happened to Zero  
Immediately, he told the driver to turn the car, completely forget his date with Yuuki

* * *

Zero was lying unmoving, surrounded by red lilies  
The lilies were dyed with his blood  
Yagari...this guy shot at Zero's chest, enough to make him to still be conscious  
- ' The sky...it's gonna rain soon...' - Zero thought  
He tried to use all of his leftover strength to bring his hand to his stomach Luckily, Yagari did not shoot at his stomach  
There was a chance to keep his child. Never once before, Zero felt glad that he was a vampire  
But then, if no one came, then...  
- " Zero!" - He heard somebody called out his name. The voice...sounds so familiar

* * *

Kaname got out of his car. Immediately, the smell of blood hit his nose  
Zero's blood  
He ran inside the mansion but Zero's presence was not there  
Where could he be?  
Then something flashed through his mind  
The garden!  
Kaname dashed to the garden and saw the scene which he would never forget in his entire life  
Blood. Zero's blood was everywhere  
And his _love_, was lying emotionlessly, surrounded by those flowered which were dyed red, barely breathing  
- " Zero!" - Kaname shouted his _wife's_ name in horror  
He rushed to Zero's side, lift Zero's body up  
- " Zero!" - he tried to call out again  
What happened here? There were smells...Hunters' smells  
- " Ka...Kaname...?" - Zero breathed out his name  
- " Zero..." - Kaname said as he used his hand to wipe of the blood on Zero's face  
- " You... You came back...for me...?" - it was hard to speak  
- " Yes _dear_, I came back for you" - Kaname said in agony. Then, he ripped his wrist, let the blood flow out - " Drink, Zero!"  
Zero looked at Kaname and smiled sadly  
- " I... I can't Kaname...it's already too late..." - Zero felt as if his breathes were running out  
- " No, please Zero..." - Kaname tried to put his wrist to Zero's mouth  
- " No... Kaname...please, listen to me...this is very important..."  
Kaname nodded his head. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes  
- " I'm... I'm pregnant...our child...three months..."  
Kaname could not believe it. Zero was pregnant with his child for three whole months  
- " Why? Why didn't you tell me? If you had told me, I wouldn't have left!" - Kaname was practically shouted at Zero  
- " No... I don't want to use this as an excuse to keep you from your happiness..."  
Kaname's eyes widened. Tears started to fall. Why? Even he has betrayed Zero, Zero still thought for him  
Zero... Zero had undergone through many pains... Kaname was the one who had pulled him out of his dark past yet...  
He was also the one to leave Zero behind when he was needed the most  
Kaname wanted to punch himself right now  
- " Kaname..." - Zero's voice broke his thought  
- " Yes?"  
- " I'm dying...Kaname...but...this child...this child...is not at fault...at all... It's not fair...to let it die with me..."  
- " What do you mean, Zero?"  
- " I... I stll want to give birth to it... Hah..."  
- " Zero!" - Zero was hacking blood  
- " That's why... I need your help... Kaname...! Please, freeze my body...and feed me blood everyday...until this child is born..."  
Kaname could not say anything  
- " Can you... Can you do it... Kaname...as a request from your ma...no...friend?"  
Kaname knew Zero was going to say 'mate'. Then, it hurt him when Zero called himself his friend  
- " I will Zero...but I will do it...as a request from my wife..." - Kaname was crying now  
Zero's eyes widened. He smiled brightly. The brightest smile ever, which made Kaname's heart skipped, also hurt like hell  
Kaname took his phone out and dialed a number  
- " Aidou... I need you...to come to my estate...immediately..." - his voice shook uncontrolably  
Then, he turned to Zero, tried his best to keep Zero awake, until Aidou comes  
Silence everywhere. There was just the sound of wind blowing and Zero's heavy panting  
- " Zero..." - Kaname was the one to break the silenece, again  
- " Hm?"  
- " I'm sorry...for cheating on you...for everything... I just...don't know why I..."  
- " Shh...Kaname..." - Zero cut him off - " you..did the right thing...for your happiness... Actually, I'm the one...who was supposed to say sorry for...not being good enough for you..."  
- " No! Zero! You were perfect! You made me the happiest person ever yet I...I..." - Kaname was lost of words  
- " I hope...that I can entrust you to Yuuki..." - Zero still smiled but tears started to fall  
- " No, I'm not going to Yuuki, I'm not..." - Kaname wiped Zero's tears away  
- " Kaname, Yuuki...is a sweet girl...I'm sure... I'm sure that she can take care of you...better than me..."  
- " Zero! I..."  
- " Please, Kaname..." - Zero looked at Kaname lovingly. Kaname, he just could not say anything

* * *

Silence, yet again  
- " Nee, Zero..."  
- " It's funny.. It has always been you who break the silence first..." - Zero chuckled a bit but no sounds came out. He was too weak  
- " I've been wondering...even when I gave you the divorce paper, when I left you and...and even now...you're still smiling...why?"  
Zero was stunned. He had never thought Kaname would ask this question. Yet again, he smiled  
- " Be... Because back there at the Academy...you once said that... I look beautiful when I smile...and...and I want to look beautiful in your eyes...even in my last moment..." - Zero panted between words - " Man, you...made me sound like some women..."  
Kaname was lost of words, again. Zero... Zero loved him...that much...?  
- " Bu...but I must look horrible now...do I?" - Zero looked at Kaname  
- " No!" - Kaname blurted out - " You are beautiful! Now matter what happen...you...you are always beautiful!"

- " Please, Zero...don't do this! Don't leave me! I need you! This child needs you!"  
- " No... Kaname...this child might need be but you will be there and...you...you don't need me at all...remember...you are the great and mighty king of all vampires...ah...!" - Zero was starting to lose concious  
- " Zero! Damn it. Where the hell is Aidou?"  
- " Ka... Kaname-sama...!" - just after Kaname finished, Aidou's voice was heard

* * *

Aidou Hanabusa was enjoy his rare holiday with his cousin, also his lover Akatsuki Kain when he got a call. Normally, he would curse and throw his phone somewhere but when it comes to his Kaname-sama, it's a different story  
- " Hello? Kaname-sa..."  
- " Aidou... I need you...to come to my estate...immediately..." - Kaname's voice was shaking uncontrolably  
That was when he get dress immediately and demanded his lover for a drive to Kaname's estate  
When Aidou and Kain got out of their car, a strong smell of blood hit them  
Zero's blood. Along with the smell of hunters  
Something serious had happened here  
They followed the scent to the garden to be greeted with a horrible scene  
Blood. Zero's blood was everywhere. Kaname was holding Zero's body, crying hard  
- " Zero! Damn it. Where the hell is Aidou?"  
- " Ka... Kaname-sama...!" - that was when Aidou decided to speak up

* * *

Kaname looked at Aidou as if he was an elien. He pickec up Zero's body and ran towards Aidou  
- " Come... I need you to fo something for Zero...for us..." - Kaname's voice was extremely sad  
Aidou and Kain did not say anything, just follow Kaname  
Kaname led them inside the mansion, to the basement. After half an hour of walking, he finally stopped at a huge room. Sighing out loud, Kaname pushed the door open  
Inside the room, there were two coffins, both made of crystal. Kaname placed Zero's body into one of them as he whispered softly  
- " This room... I've created it in order for me and Zero to spend our eternity together yet I...I..." - Kaname trembled  
- " This room... I like it Kaname...thank you..." - Zero spoke softly  
- " Zero!" - Kaname screamed out his _beloved's_ name  
Aidou and Kain looked at the couple in sorrow. Zero...he was such a poor person, having Kaname cheated on him...yet, it was them who hid it from him  
- " Please...do it..." - Zero nodded his head  
Kaname turned to look at Aidou, telling him to come closer  
- " Aidou... I need you... I need you to freeze Zero's body..."  
- " What? Kaname-sama..."  
- " JUST DO IT!" - Kaname shouted  
Aidou was taken back. Suddenly, he felt a hand patting his hand  
It was Zero  
- " There there, Kaname...you don't have to be so mad..." - Zero smiled - " Aidou... I'm pregnant..."  
- " What?" - ok, Aidou was shock  
- "... I cannot get through this but... I want to give birth to this child...that's why... I need you...to freeze my body..."  
- " I... I don't know Zero...it might not work..."  
- " I have to take the risk, Aidou...this child...is very important to me..." - Zero's hand traveled down to Aidou's stomach - " You undertand too, right?"  
- " You... You knew?"  
- " Of course I did...a boy...yes, definitely a boy..." - Zero chuckled - " so...help me, please?"  
Aidou hung his head low  
- " I'll try..."  
- " Thank you...Aidou..."  
Before Aidou extended his arms over Him, Zero looked at Kaname and smiled brightly, again  
- " Kaname...remember...I...I love you...always and forever..." - Drops of tear were falling, yet the smile on Zero's lips never faded  
Kaname cried. Even sobs could be heard from Kain  
Aidou shook his head, trying to clear the tears blurring his eyes as he used his power on Zero  
- " Good-night, sleep tight...Zero..." - Kaname whispered  
After and hour, Aidou was exhaused as he fell backward. Luckily, Kain caught him  
Kaname looked at Zero for the last time. He leant in, kissing Zero's now frozen lips  
_...and I wish... I wish you could kiss me good-bye..._  
The three walked out of the room. Heavy wooden doors were closed  
_My child... I cannot wait for your birth..._


End file.
